The present System and Method for Tracking Animals Using Bar Coding Tags, (“present System”), was developed by the inventor as a result of his experience as a kennel operator and dog trainer. The inventor believes the present System fulfills the need for an electronic means of providing positive identification for a pet while also containing its complete medical history and other vital information in a paper-free manner.